Out of Lights Reach
by LemonLemma
Summary: It has been 5 years since the day Irey, Jai and Lian were returned safely to the cave after being kidnapped by their Grandfather. The team has grown and changed a lot. But now that the Light is showing up in random places and doing weird things they just might have to come together again. Sequel to the Next Generation of Young Justice. Read my other story first before you read this
1. Mar'i Grayson

**This a sequel to my first story so if you haven't read that you probably should before you read this.**

Jai looked up at the screen intently. He had tracked black Adam for months now as he moved from place to place. Jai just didn't understand how someone so dull could elude the Justice League and the bat family. Of course unless someone was working with him but they couldn't find anyone who was or whoever had that wasn't in jail.

"Move." Said the blonde beside him. She pushed him out-of-the-way and typed something into the computer. Jai waited patiently beside her. He knew she would get the job done

"Done." Said the tall girl. She moved out of Jai's way to let him see the screen.

"Tiffany Sand, have I ever told you, you're brilliant." Tiffany smirked.

"No but you better not let Nate hear you say that." Tiffany told him.

Jai didn't rip his eyes from the screen. "Why is that? Oh and do you know who runs the country Yougrai?"

"It's Beser Matalhai, and the over protective boyfriend stuff from him is getting annoying."

"Well I'm one of his oldest friends plus I'm dating Zeena." Jai responded. Tiffany rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses on her face.

Suddenly the zeta tube announced the arrival of the team and in a flash of light they were there. Jai turned around quickly to face them. Chris, Kara, Olivia, Lian and Cass came out. Lian and Cass trudged behind the younger ones.

"Please you have to admit you did a good job, I mean you kicked him pretty hard, I heard ribs breaking!" Chris said to Olivia who shrugged. Olivia was never the one to brag.

"Oh come on it was awesome!" Kara said to her. Jai smirked and went over to Lian and Cass for the report.

"Please it was only awesome because we did most of the work." Said Lian as she pulled down her hood and took off her mask. Cass did the same.

"Next time send someone else like Adam or Colin or even Damian." Cass said. Jai sighed.

"You two are hard to impress so I know if you tell me they did god, they did good."Lian rolled her eyes and walked past Jai.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date with Shaw and if you try to stop me I will shoot you with an arrow." Cass sighed.

"I wish I had an excuse to leave." Jai rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad." Cass shrugged and walked past him. "You worked with Batman." Jai reasoned. Cass glared at Jai.

"I'm going to go clean up." She said. She slipped past Jai and walked towards where Lian was. Tiffany smirked.

"A little sassy isn't she?" Jai sighed and nodded.

"Yes but it was Dick and Batman's idea to make her help the team so I can't fire her, no matter how much she wants me too." Tiffany shrugged and nodded.

"Anything special planned for you and Zeena's anniversary tonight?" Tiffany asked. Jai looked over at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked. Tiffany smirked.

"It's your fourth year anniversary, in 2 weeks it's Damian's and Irey's 5 year anniversary." Jai sighed and sat down.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot." He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh I know, once Dick brings in the new recruit I can leave and go get her something before the date."

"Good luck with that Romeo." Tiffany said as she sat down at the screen

"And you call Cassandra sassy." Jai said. Tiffany rolled her eyes and started to type again on the computer. Jai sighed and leaned against the computer. Tiffany swatted him away.

"Stop it your going to break the computer." She said. Jai got up and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Even though she wasn't the most trained out of all the team she was still not a person to be messed with and Jai and Damian had learned that the hard way. The only reason Damian hadn't attacked Tiffany was because of Irey who threatened him not to.

"Yes because it's not like Batman has no money or anything to pay for it." Tiffany scowled and looked at Jai sharply.

"If you don't know, there are people with Superhuman hearing in this building and Batman would prefer his identity to be secret until he dies." Tiffany hissed quietly even though Kara and Chris probably heard them.

"O-

"_Nightwing B01." _The zeta tube announced Nightwing's arrival . Jai turned around and faced the zeta tubes as the flash of light came and Nightwing walked through the zeta tube. He then pulled up the zeta tube monitor and typed in something.

_"Nightstar B55." _In another flash of light a girl walked through the zeta tube. She had long black hair that went to floor, pupiless green eyes and orange skin.

"This is Mar'i, Mar'i this is Green Arrow and Tiffany." Nightwing introduced them. Tiffany smiled at the girl and got up and greeted her.

"Just as heads up, Green isn't the most intelligent man here but he's pretty genuine." Tiffany said. Dick raised his eyebrow.

"Is that flirting I hear?" He asked. Jai frowned.

"No she just likes to bother me...a lot.. even more than Impulse." Jai said. Mar'i perked her head up.

"Your sister is Irey?" She asked. Jai nodded.

"Oh I met her a few days ago with Dad's brother Damian, you are Jai right?" Jai choked suddenly. Tiffany rolled her eyes and slapped him hard on the back. Jai coughed a few times and looked up.

"Yeah, Dad?" Nightwing sighed and nodded.

"Meet my daughter Mar'i." Jai nodded.

"Um...I have a date with Zeena and Tiffany is working on something but I think Kara can show you around." Nightwing smiled and bent down to his 15-year-old daughter.

"Now don't bother Lian, she isn't afraid to shoot you with an arrow, Olivia isn't afraid to hurt you- you know what just make sure you don't bother anyone except Jai, he's just a big teddy bear." Nightwing hugged his daughter and stood up.

"Did I hear my name?" asked a voice. Kara walked into the room quickly, almost as fast as Irey or Wally.

"Yes, can you show Mar'i around and introduce her to the rest of the team?" Jai asked. Kara shrugged and nodded. Mar'i smiled and walked over to Kara and they started to walk away.

"I can't wait till the boys see you, they'll drool and I'll have blackmail." Kara said as they walked away. Nightwing smirked.

"I have patrol but I'll pick her up later." Nightwing turned around. "Oh and tell Zeena I said Hi." He added Jai nodded and watched him go. This was goig to be a very interesting year.

* * *

**Cassandra 'Cass' Cain- The Black Bat, part of the league, has been on it for a few years. Same age as Tim Drake.**

**Chris Kent and Kara Kent Superboy and Supergirl protégé of Conner and Adam (they switch off)**

**Mar'i Grayson daughter of Dick and half-sister of Zeena, Nightstar**

**Olivia Queen daughter of Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen current Speedy and protégé of both Jai(Green Arrow) and Lian (Red Arrow)**

**Tiffany Sand- intelligence person, very smart. Dating Nate**

**And of course our favorite team members**

**Jai- leader of the team,current Green Arrow, dating Zeena**

**Zeena- still Zatara, is working on a way to free her grandfather, dating Jai**

**Irey- is at college in Gotham and shares an apartment with Damian who she is dating, part time hero**

**Damian- at college in Gotham, shares and apartment with Irey, part time hero**

**Amistad- protector of Dakota City and a popular hero**

**Adam- his Kryptonian Genes took over making him look like a kryptonian not a martian, he helps out Superman fromtime to time and is mentor to Kara and Chris along with his father**

**Samantha- not much has changed with her but she got a civilian job as a reporter**

**Nate- protector of Mobile, his girlfriend is Tiffany Sand an intelligence person**

**Shaw- still Aqualad, has started to do more jobs for Atlantis than the Justice League**


	2. A Death in the Family

**Had another chapter that I was going to post but I already had this one planned out and with Wally dying in Young Justice his week I had to post this one.**

* * *

Irey smiled as she unlocked he door to her and Damian's apartment bags in her hands. It was finally Friday and Spring break. No more homework, test or annoying teachers for a full 2 weeks. At least for her. Damian only had a week and a half since they went to different colleges. It had been a few days since Jai had called her and told her of Mar'i being Zeena's sister which had not surprised Irey at all.

As she opened the door she spotted the black and white cat Damian had brought home on the counter. She scowled. She had come home one day to find the thing on the couch with Damian who was reading. He had said Alfred had picked him up for him and that he had brought him to the apartment. Damian was lucky Irey allowed him to stay.

"Get." She shooed him off the counter.

"Your home early." Irey jumped.

"Dammit don't scare me like that." She said as she looked over at her boyfriend. He was reading a letter that had the Wayne enterprises seal on it and had not looked up at all.

"Sorry." He said as he continued to look at the letter. Irey raised her eyebrow at him. Usually he would say something like 'It helps you train' or something like that but he didn't.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she put the bags.

"Nothing." He waved it off. Irey was about just to speed on over and pick the letter but of his hands but decided not to.

"Damian Wayne either you tell me or I'm calling Dick." Damian sighed and placed down the letter. He put his head in his hands.

"That idiot!" He said loudly. "Just couldn't let me and Grayson take care of it, gets himself hurt and refuses to go to a stupid hospital." Irey waited for him to continue but all Damian did was sit there with his head in his hands.

"Damian?" She asked quietly. He looked up a her.

"He died in his sleep last night from his wounds." Bruce. Irey took a deep breath ad went over to Damian.

"Oh Damian. I'm so sorry." Tears had formed in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He got up and kissed her on the check before going over to the coat stand and getting his jacket.

"I have to go to the manor, I'll be home by 9."

"Oh no you don't I'm coming with you." Damian sighed and Irey dashed into their room getting her coat. She quickly came back. "And I'm driving."

* * *

Irey bit her lip as she go out of the car. I was strange seeing Damian this way. She had come close to losing her dad once but he was fine now. She remembered it easily. He had almost gone into Speedforce, just like he did when he was 21. However he stopped when he realized he was going to fast, Artemis cursed and yelled at him for 15 minutes straight until finally she broke down and started to sob. That was the end of that.

This was real though. She grabbed Damian's hand and he looked down at her. At 15 they were about the same height but now Damian stood at 6'0 and looked down at her.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly.

"Funeral and things like that." Damian answered briefly. Irey stayed silent and didn't eve bother saying anything else. Suddenly the door of the Manor opened to reveal Tim Drake. Damian scowled and released his hand from Irey's. He the walked quickly up to the door where Tim stood.

"What exactly happened?" Damian asked without saying hello. "You give me a letter that is from my father and the Grayson calls saying he's dead." Tim narrowed his eyes at Damian.

"I'm not in the mood for your attitude Wayne."

"If you two start fighting, I swear to god I will bring Tiffany up here." Tim took a deep breath and Damian glared at him as Irey walked up beside them.

"Come on in." He stepped out of the doorway and Damian and Irey went in and to the living room. Dick, Barbara, Stephanie and her son Jack, Alfred, Cassandra, Mar'i and Zeena stood in the room talking quietly. Zeena instantly came over to them and hugged both of them. Irey could tell she was mad but didn't bother saying anything about it. Tim went over and sat down by his wife and son.

"Now do you mind telling me exactly what happened." Damian asked stiffly. Irey glanced over at him.

"He died in his sleep, it's as simple as that." Tim responded. Damian scowled at him and snorted.

"Yes because Bruce Wayne out of all people just drops dead in his sleep." Irey sighed as he said it. Tim stood up. Stephanie sighed as well.

"Just shut up both of you." Dick said. "The Lawyer's here." Mar'i looked over at her sister and back at her dad awkwardly. Dick go up and went over to he door. Said a few things and a small, white-haired man came through the door.

"Is everyone that is in the intermediate family here?" He asked.

"Yes. "answered Dick. The small man opened his brief case and pulled out the papers.

"It seems Mr. Wayne left something for each of his children and a little more however some of these people in here I recognize as not part of the family such as Selina Kyle, Clark Kent, and Diana Prince."

"They are family friends." Dick answered. The man nodded and sorted the papers out a little more.

"To Richard Grayson, Dick, you have made me proud, first he leaves you his legacy, it says you will know what that means."

"I do," Dick answered. The man nodded and continued.

"Second the money, you will spilt it in half with Timothy Drake and Damian Wayne , Third the cars, knowing how much you used to love them and the House." Dick nodded.

"Timothy Drake, First the money which you will spilt with Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne, Second The Projects, knowing you love science, Third The Books." Tim gave a small smile.

"To Damian Wayne, First a note to which you have already received by now, Second the Money you will split with Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake, Third is Titus which is..

"The dog." Damian answered. Irey frowned at Damian knowing he would want to keep him.

"To Jason Todd, first I know you didn't want the money and he also says he regrets saying this but the weapons that he will spilt with Cassandra Cain?" He looked up in a bit of confusion.

"Is he here?" He asked.

"He is not." Dick answered. The man nodded.

"To Barbara Gordon, my technology." Barbara gave a small smile and shook her head.

"To Cassandra Cain, my weapons." Cassandra raised her eyebrow.

"And Finally Stephanie Brown- Drake, I leave my mothers jewelry and my writings." Stephanie nodded as the man looked up.

"I assume you will give the other things to your friends?" Dick nodded.

"Now, The Funeral." This was going to be a very long day for Irey.


	3. The Note

**Reviews**

**ItsGacyPuddin-I totally understand, I was nearly crying myself but I couldn't because my brother was in the room and I didn't want him to make fun of me(I did though make a big deal about it.) And your right. He will never be dead in any of my stories ever.**

**BookLover1598- I actually had that planned before I even started the story**

**oOShinahiOo- I have a few things planned out but not that much so you can keep your hopes up :)**

**Irenerb- Thanks!**

* * *

**LOOK AT THE BOTTOM NOTE!(please)**

* * *

Amistad and Nate floated above the city.

"So your problem is a villain who turns invisible?" Nate asked Amistad who nodded embarrassed. Nate sighed.

"Fine I'll just do a sweep of the area and we can- found him." Amistad looked down to see the man running. He had an Inhibitor collar on. The police men must have found him.

"And they don' just shock him?" Amistad asked slightly confused. Nate sighed and shrugged before turning around.

"The police can handle him, come on Jai and Nightwing want us at the cave," Nate said. Amistad glanced back at the villain before following Nate.

* * *

"Hey Impulse!" Miss. Martian called from across the cave. Super kid walked beside her. "Where's Robin?" Irey frowned.

"Brooding." Irey gestured to the dark corner where Damian stood scowling at everyone who went by. Samantha's smile grew small.

"Oh, well what exactly is this about?" She asked. Irey sighed and pulled a hand through her short hair.

"Green and Nightwing should explain in a bit." Irey answered briefly. Samantha raised her eyebrow at Irey and looked back at her brother. She then looked around the room.

"Queen is here?" Samantha asked looking over at Ollie.

"It is important." Irey said. Miss. Martian nodded before saying goodbye and grabbing a seat with her brother. Irey however walked over to Damian.

"I know you don't like it but they can help you." Damian glanced over at her before saying something.

"I could handle it my self." Irey frowned.

"Damian there are tons of people involved with them, there is no way you could defeat tem all." Damian looked over at her again and bit his lip. He said nothing in return. Irey looked up at him in concern. "It will be fine." Damian uncrossed his arms and stood up straight.

"I don't know if I can guarantee that for all of you." Irey crossed her arms looking at him in a challenging way.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm used to crap like this." He answered before walking away and over to Nightwing. Irey sighed knowing he was partially right. She watched him go over to Nightwing before getting up herself to go and greet Amistad and Nate who had just arrived.

"Impulse, nice to see you." Nate said. He came over and gave her an awkward hug.

"Hi Jump, Jet." She greeted them. Amistad raised his eyebrow at her as she did so."What's the problem his time?" Irey sighed and glanced over at Damian who was exchanging words with Nightwing.

"Um.. it will be explained in a little bit, it's too complicated to talk about right now." Nate nodded while Amistad glanced over at him.

"Well ...um... I'm going to go talk to Tiffany." Nate said. Irey nodded as he started to walk away to find his girlfriend. Amistad turned to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Irey?" Irey stiffened slightly at the mention of her name.

"Yes I'm fine." Amistad stayed silent for a moment knowing she was lying. He didn't bother prying though knowing Irey was a hard nut to crack. He nodded and turned around silently before walking away.

"Okay, I think everyone is here." Nightwing called looking around. Irey walked over quickly an sat down beside her brother. " As you know Batman died a few days ago, he left Robin with a very important note concerning the Light." Whispers went around. "Damian why don't you read it." Damian frowned before taking the crumpled letter out of his pocket and reading it.

"The past few months I have been doing some research and I found something very interesting. I believe the Light is forming again. I believe this because some villains have been showing up in places they shouldn't be and I hacked Lex Luthor's computer. " Damian paused and glance over at Irey before reading the rest. "I found communications with Queen Bee who we presumed dead, The injustice League, who are in prison with the exception of Black Adam and The Joker, Klarion the witch boy and other members who were in the light."

" I also have found an alarming rate at which meta humans are producing making me believe the Light is starting a program similar to the Reach's( The Reach has shown no involvement at all.) I also believe the Light is planning something big. They are acting stranger than they did before and are taking extra precautions as far as I can tell." Damian finished.

"We have to do something about this, to find out what they are doing." Jai said. His mother glanced over at him in concern. "And we are not going undercover again." Jai stressed. Tension in the air decreased. "Unless we have no other choice." And then it was thee again.

"Yes, but how are we suppose to know if Batman is right?" Irey reasoned.

"We could set up spy cameras, it would be easy for the bats to do it." Zeena suggested.

"Because that is totally legal." Tiffany said. Nate stood behind her silently.

"Most of the things we do here aren't legal." Nightwing said addressing Tiffany specifically. She sighed knowing this was true. After all she was a hacker and had done some of that stuff. "For now that seems suitable but if it is true we will have to devise a plan to defeat them."

"The problem is, they will not trust any of us that have been on the League, we already tricked them before and there's no way to do it again." M'Gann said. Jai smirked and looked over at his 'Aunt'.

"There's always a way."

* * *

**Oh and I have a _POLL_ on my profile concerning this story. Sorry it's so short. Also _ideas for their plan of action can be submitted, I have a little form on my profile that will cover it. So once you fill it out you can PM IT TO ME!_**


	4. Carrie Kelley and Shopping

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Damian glanced over at Dick. It was strange seeing him in the Batman costume. He was just so used to seeing Bruce brooding and quiet in the costume. Not a guy who was kind and didn't mind talking.

"Me either." Damian responded. Dick glanced over at him.

"Why?" Dick asked with concern.

"I'm still in the same costume I was when I was 10."

"It's not the same costume, because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't fit in that." Damian scowled at his brother. Trying to be funny are we?

"I don't know, I might fit, but what about you, I remember when you started out you had green underwear, not tights." Dick winced at the mention of it and smiled slightly.

"And now I wear this," Dick said gesturing to the Batman costume. Damian sighed and looked down at the street. For some reason Gotham was surprisingly quiet that nigh. nothing much had happened.

"HELP!" Damian rolled his eyes as he stood up. Why did they always yell help. Why not just scream or punch the guy in the gut or somewhere that was an easy target. Nigh- No Batman was already ahead of him, dashing across the buildings. Damian followed after him with ease until he fell down to the ground of an alley. Damian quickly followed.

The girl was tall for her age but very skinny with short red hair and glasses. The guy had grabbed her thinking of doing who knows what when Batman kicked him the face knocking him out cold.

"And I thought I would actually get to punch a guy in the face tonight." Damian said dryly. He glanced over at Dick who approached the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked in Batman's deep voice. Damian smirked and raised his eyebrow. Blackmail...

"Carrie Kelley." The girl responded.

"Well Carrie you need to get home." Carrie frowned and sighed before nodding. Dick raised his eyebrow at her even though she couldn't see it under his mask.

"Fine I'll go..._Batman._" She said. Damian and Dick could tell she didn't believe Dick was Batman but she did as she had been told. She turned around, her short red hair swishing slightly. "Bye Dick, Bye Damian!

Dick ran forward in front of her. Damian stayed back glaring at the back of the 15-year-old girl's head.

"What he hell are you talking about." Carrie smirked and glanced back at Damian who scowl became deeper.

"I know everything, I hacked Bruc- Dick placed a hand over her mouth and looked around. Damian sighed.

"Can we please just bring in Miss. Martian or her mother to wipe her memory?" Dick glanced over at him and Carrie's eyes went wide. She tore Dick's handoff of her mouth.

"No, no I can help! I'm ready to help you fight crime, I have a sling and I can fight." Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well Robin here is my sidekick now kid-

"He didn't tell you?" Dick looked surprise and glanced over at Damian with a questioning look. Damian sighed.

"Well since you seem to know everything go on and tell him." Damian gestured for Carrie to go on. She smiled widely.

"He and his ginger girlfriend are talking about stopping the hero thing for a few years, to go to college or something." Dick looked over at his brother who didn't meet his eye.

"Well, that's actually great, here Carrie you can contact me or him here." Damian looked over at his older brother in surprise as he handed the piece of paper over to the girl. She nodded and smiled brightly before walking off.

"Are we done here?"

* * *

"I can't believe Irey didn't come." Samantha commented. Tiffany sighed and swished her straw around in her cup.

"She's just too stubborn to enjoy a day. That cat put her in a bad mood, had to pay a lot of money to get it neutered." Tiffany responded. Zeena shrugged as Lian bit her lip.

"It doesn't matter though." Zeena said.

"Anyway...the annual Spring Justice League party is coming up and we get an excuse to go shopping." Samantha said. Zeena and Tiffany smiled slightly as Lian groaned. The annual party had been held for a few years now, it gave the Justice League a reason to get together other than when they were fighting crime or saving the world. The girls( Cass, Zeena, Stephanie, Samantha, Lian and sometimes Irey) usually went out to get something decent to wear. And every year Lian nor Irey enjoyed it much.

"I am so jealous of Irey's speed right now"

"And her metabolism." Cass said. Lian glared at her and sighed knowing it was true.

"Please...I should be Jealous. I'm having the stupid problem of fat from being pregnant."

"Jack was born 5 years ago." Stephanie glared at Cass an crossed her legs. "Plus you're fine."Lian rolled her eyes.

"Get over it." Samantha looked over at her friend.

"You're kind of snappy today." Everyone directed their attention to Lian who raised her eyebrow at them.

"When am I not irritated by shopping?" Cass raised her eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Usually you just grumble and go along with it." Lian kept her mouth shut as the waiter came back with the bill. He winked at Cass before leaving. Cass blushed before picking up the bill with mighty fast speed.

"Let me pay." She said. Stephanie sighed knowing she was probably using a fake credit card or something but instead Cass pulled out the money from her pocket and set it down on the table. "Can we go now?" She asked. Stephanie smiled as she glanced back at the table noticing a small piece of paper with her phone number and name on it.

"Led the way Samantha you're into girly stuff right?" Lian asked. Samantha face lit up and she grabbed Lian's arm.

"Prepare for fun ladies."

* * *

"Blue really isn't your style but Shaw likes it so much." Samantha whined as she looked at Lian. The dress shirt and skirt were a little too tight for her liking.

"I don't really think he cares what I wear...after all we have to worry about all that crap Bruce gave us and Shaw has to deal with his father and Arthur." The King of Atlantis the former Aquaman had become sick for some reason. No one could figure out how or what he had. Cass bit her lip as Tiffany sighed.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" Tiffany asked. Stephanie nodded as she sat down.

"You know what I'm just going to wear what **I **want." Lian said. Samantha made an irritated sound. Tiffany and Cass laughed while Zeena just sighed and tried not to smile.

"I would be careful if I were you, you're next."

* * *

**Poll on profile. Its a different one from last time. **


	5. The Party

Adam sat quietly as people talked around him. He took a swing of his drink as he thought. Nothing really interesting ever happened to him beside fighting villains. And he really didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. His Uncle Clark suggested he got a simple job as a reporter like him but he wasn't sure.

"You look lonely." Adam looked up to see a very tall brunette with bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine actually." The girl raised her eyebrow at him.

"So you don't want me to sit here?" She asked. She had an air confidence and pride that Adam could have heard from a mile away. She put her hands on her hips.

"Knock your self out." The girl looked unimpressed at him but sat down any way.

"I'm Maya or you can call me Wonder girl." Adam nodded slowly and looked around.

"I haven't seen you before." Maya sighed and waved it off not really caring about it.

"Wonder Woman thought it would be stupid for me to join the team so she, Cassie and Donna trained me." Adam nodded. He thought he would at least heard of her.

"You really don't talk much do you?" Adam glanced over at her.

"How old are you?" Maya looked at him surprised he would ask a random question like that. It really didn't seem to matter to her how old she was. Adam however was not afraid to be bold when he actually talked.

"Um...nineteen; why?" Adam sighed and leaned back in his chair. Maya scowled knowing he wasn't going to answer. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Maya got a grin on her face.

"You shouldn't have told me that." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. "I'm going to get you drinking so we can actually have fun." Adam sighed.

* * *

Samantha smiled as she saw Maya get her brother up from his place. She then smirked and glanced over at Amistad.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Amistad reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to the half Martian.

"I'll steal it back later when you're dying of heat stroke." Amistad muttered. Samantha turned to face him

"What?" Amistad looked over at her innocently.

"Nothing mother." Samantha frowned and walked away leaving Amistad alone. As he looked around he saw Zeena and Jai talking, Irey and Damian having a small argument and Nate hanging his arm around Tiffany's shoulders.

"Watch out!" Chris Kent ran past him with Mar'i and Olivia chasing him. He was in for it. Those girls were tough. He glanced back over at Zeena wondering if she had even talked to Mar'i yet. He knew she had been stiff about it but Mar'i hadn't seemed to notice. She was a bit oblivious of things.

"I'm not dancing Gar." Amistad looked over at the voice. Raven of the Titans. It was easy to pick her out in her blue cloak with the green man following her.

"Oh come one it'll be fun." She sighed and glanced over at him. He looked hopeful.

"Fine but if Victor or Kori see me I will stop." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the dance floor. Amistad sighed. This was getting boring. He could go and look around the other heroes cities and defeat some of their villains for the fun of it. After all his city wasn't really full of much crime compared to Gotham and Blüdhaven.

"Don't even think about it Amistad." He looked over to see his mother with her hands on her hips. She smirked at him.

"What?" He asked. Raquel rolled her eyes at her son.

"You were thinking about leaving because this was boring." Amistad raised is eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Amistad asked.

"Samantha." Amistad frowned.

"Why is she reading my mind?" Samantha glanced over at him and have him a small wave and a smiled.

"Never mind that, go talk to Rose." She gestured over to a girl who sat in a seat alone. She had an eye patch over her eye and had white hair.

"Uhh who is she?" Amistad asked curiously.

"Deathstroke's daughter. She was kind of excluded from the world and it kind of drove her crazy. She gauged her eye out to become like her father. He then let her start doing missions with him. After he killed an innocent girl she left and came to us." Amistad frowned at his mother.

"You are not pairing me up with a crazy girl." Amistad said. Raquel narrowed her eyes at her son. "Okay that was a little rude but really?" Rose looked over at them and got up. She then exited the room. Raquel scowled.

"Go talked to her Amistad Ervin." Amistad sighed and walked past his mother and to were Rose walked off too. Why did she always have to do this? Whenever a cute girl or a smart girl walked by Raquel always tri to make him to go talk to her. She even did it when she first met Tiffany. Until of course she learned that she and Nate were dating.

"Hey wait up." Rose glanced back at him and rolled her eye.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated. Amistad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...sorry about that...my mom is always trying to pair me up with girls." Rose glared at him.

"Yeah because that's the problem." She turned around, her long hair swinging behind her.

"I only said it to get my mom of my case." Rose stopped and looked back at him.

"Is that so?" She asked. Amistad thought for a moment.

"Cross my heart." Rose sighed and turned around.

"Whatever I'm leaving, this thing is boring anyway." Amistad smirked.

"Good because I'm coming with you. We can wreck havoc or we fight crime in cities that we don't protect." Rose frowned at him.

"I'm not getting rid of you am I?"

"Good luck with that," Amistad responded. May be this time he could actually have some fun.

* * *

**A lot of cameos/appearance from characters in here. Raven, Beast Boy, Ravager, a new Wonder Girl. I probably puttomany of them in here. Oh well. This was just more of a filler chapter.**


	6. A Message

Shaw watched his father quietly. Kaldur narrowed his eyes as he watched the new trainees. "How is Lian?" Shaw frowned at his father.

"Fine as usual. Do you mind me asking what this is about?" Shaw asked. Kaldur turned and walked past his son. Shaw followed him with a long stride. He had easily passed his father in height. Kaldur had said that his mother was tall but since he had never met his mother he didn't really know.

"The Team requested your presence at the cave tomorrow." He said. Shaw frowned. He hadn't had much interaction with the team since the king had gotten sick. It was strange for them to request his presence. "They mentioned something along the lines of hanging out or a mission." Shaw sighed as his father gave him a small smile.

"Go, we will be fine without you, plus you need to get some time away from here." Shaw watched his father emotionless.

"Are you sure." Kaldur smiled and nodded at his son. "Very well."

* * *

"Shaw!" Samantha smiled and ran over to him. She gave him a hug before standing back and putting her hands on he hips. "Where have you been! The only time we hear about you is when they mention you father, Atlantis or Lian tells us about your dates." Shaw smiled and glanced over at his girl friend who shrugged carelessly. Zeena smiled beside them.

"I have been busy in Alantis." He replied. It was partially true.

"So busy that you have gone on three dates with Lian in the past two weeks?" Samantha asked.

"One was patrol and another was the party two days ago." Samantha raised and eyebrow and made a lady like sound before sitting down beside. Irey smiled beside Amistad before stading up.

"It's nice to actually see you in this cave again Shaw." He nodded and looked around.

"Where are Damian and Jai?" He asked. Irey scowled and Zeena sighed.

"Jai is taking a Batman and not stopping research until he figures out this strange thing that is going on and Damian is brooding. He refused to co-

"That's not the point!" Irey sighed and turned. They all did as she did and saw Jai and Damian. Damian was in his Robin costume and Jai was in his Green Arrow costume, his hair slightly out-of-place and the quiver on his pack crooked.

"Thanks for joining us." Amistad said. Adam smirked as they looked up. Damian scowled.

"-tt-" Irey rolled her eyes. She was really getting sick of that reaction. Shaw watched her curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"I need to show you guys something." Jai said suddenly. He went up and approached the computer screen. He typed some things in before stepping back.

"The Black Adam has traveled all across the world however by the time we find him he disappears. He has been to Bialya, Louisiana and many other places that connect him to the reach and previous missions from the original team, our parents. If I track it back it all goes back to the Light and to some extent the Reach. It worries me because Black Adam was part of the Injustice Society of America which was also part of the Light."

"So Batman was right?" Adam asked with confusion.

"Kind of." Damian responded as he crossed his arms. Irey glanced over at him then back at her brother.

"So what exactly is the huge problem?" Amistad asked. Jai gave him a dumbstruck look.

"Your kidding me right?" Damian asked. Amistad sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I didn't get much sleep last night okay and truthfully the light isn't doing anything right now so what's the big deal?" Lian sighed as she walked forward to the screen and beside her cousin. When they were teenagers having a full two years more of life made her taller than Jai but now with her being 5'7 and him being 6'2 it made a difference. Then again he wasn't as tall as Shaw.

"The problem is that they are planning something. The Light, the ones who brainwashed the whole Justice League, got a clone to infiltrate the League, the ones who has Klarion, The Injustice Society at their finger tips and more importantly two immortals, Vandal Savage and Ra's Al Guhl." Lian said breathlessly. Amistad watched her carefully. Jai sighed.

"Either way it's a big problem and we need to call the league." He turned and was about to punch something into the key board when the screen went all frizzy. Jai sighed.

"Dammit!" He yelled. Damian frowned and rushed forward. He hooked something up to the computer and typed something into his watch. Suddenly the screen went all black. Jai stopped but Damian continued to work on his watch just as a person appeared.

"You forgot Luthor as well." Amistad said dryly. Irey sighed.

"Hello, I was not expecting you out of all people." Luthor looked around taking in all of their faces.

"I guess you have figured out some of our plan. Mostly because of that stupid Batman, do you know how hard it was to actually hurt him. Finally died didn't he?" Luthor smirked. Damian stopped and looked up at Luthor before standing up.

"Robin!" Irey said. He glanced over at her. Luthor smirked.

"Don't even bother, you can't kill me and you know it." Damian glared at him. The others looked at him. Zeena bit her lip as Samantha crossed her arms.

"This is a warning. We are doing nothing but the right thing and if you get in our way we will not hesitate to...deal with the situations and bring your loved ones into it." He glanced over at Irey. Damian scowled and looked over at her too. Irey frowned and glanced over at him.

"And also your protection against hackers is very good no need to worry about your classified files, we cant get in them." The screen went black again. Damian gave his friends an appalled look before putting away his watch.

"I'll be back." Irey scowled and zoomed over to him.

"Don't be stupid Damian, don't." He watched her.

"Contact anyone you can find, I'm leaving."

* * *

**To the last anon who review my previous story- I understand the grammar is bad and I am revising the story. I put that on the summary so people would know before reading. Also. I have not really read any of the comics with Damian in them. I have seen bits of it so I do not know all of Damian personality. However not everyone can be rude, snarky and mean all the time. Plus Young Justice is different and he could be different.**

**Also here's the heights of them**

**Shaw 6'4**

**Damian 6'3**

**Jai 6'2**

**Amistad 6'2**

**Adam - 6'3**

**Lian- 5'7**

**Irey-5'6**

**Samantha-5'5**

**Zeena- 5'3**


End file.
